Where Were You?
by Forever in the Sky
Summary: In another life I would be your girl. In another life I would of stayed. SasuSaku.
1. Part One Chapter One

**Title**: Where Were You

**Summary**: In another life I would be your girl. In another life I would of stayed.

**A/N**: I love SasuSaku and MinaKushi. So here my attempt again. For the 5th time. I do montly one shots…. I don't know when I'll do an actually story. I have a lot of imagination but I don't know how to put it in.

LOL I fail at romance.

* * *

.

.

.

.:001:.

* * *

_In _**_another_**_ life I would be __**your **__girl_

* * *

While she ran towards the small town she felt a spike in chakra, it felt so familiar to her but maybe it wasn't. The chakra did in fact feel familiar but its pattern seemed off, maybe it was just a transformation. Maybe it was. But her suspicions had to be in rest she felt uneasy throughout the way. She headed out to the chakra direction hoping for one of her answers to be found hoping that maybe she was just fooling herself to think that the chakra was…

It was Sasuke's.

She observed her surrounding of the dark lush forest, could this be a trap? For one thing it wasn't genjustu because genjustu wouldn't be this cruel to her; he was bleeding all over the place. The first thing that would come in mind was to heal him, damn she didn't care he had to live he was the last Uchiha on earth, the world needed him more that her because… Sasuke wasn't that replaceable.

For hours she sat there with him silently praying for his survival, her chakra was being depleted but it was worth it, his body was functioning again. His bones weren't so crushed anymore his face wasn't so pale. He was breathing peacefully. Sakura smiled but then it had turned to a frown, because when he does wake up he would want to get rid of her.

The bonds the two shared had been severed, he said so himself. But Sakura still had felt her unconditional love for him, no matter how he was she would at least think he had cared for her.

Once the blood had stopped flowing Sakura lifted up his body, with all the strength she had left and went toward the town she was after. Throughout the way Sakura looked at his facial features, he looked so different from before, from that smirk he had to that glare… to that darkened look. But here he just looked so peaceful.

Maybe he was happy without the two.

Sakura felt her eyes sting, that's right she was just a figment of the past, a faded out memory. Those times she had spent with him were gone.

Does he ever look back to the past?

Team Taka was coming for him she felt it and probably on their first impulse they would attack her. Sakura looked back at Sasuke and thought of her decision. Maybe it was time to let him go.

And walk toward a separate path.

Sakura couldn't take it, she dropped his body with a thud and looked at him, she was crying again. No she just didn't want to forget she wanted to remember. And she would, she held his face and then stopped, finally declaring that her life with Sasuke would end, whether she wanted to or not Sasuke won't be too happy.

After hours of resting Sasuke had woken up to the chatter of Suigestu and Karin, the two had him next to the rivers' edge debating on how to wake Sasuke. Why was he here? From what he could remember he was dying and now his chakra was half full. Did Karin touch him? No she couldn't. She didn't have the ability to do that. But their bickering was getting Sasuke nowhere.

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Karin stopped and looked down at Suigestu glaring at him, "I told you we're noisy, look see? Now we woke him up." Suigestu rolled his eyes he walked outside of the room giving the Uchiha space, the look on his face made him look pissed. Karin had noticed as well too as she walked out the room she hear Sasuke mumbling to her.

"What?"

"Who healed me? I know it's not you."

Karin stared at him for a while and thought. She remembered a leaf shinobi handing him off to her and Suigestu and told her to ask care of him. Pft. That was obviously what she was going to do, she was his teammate. What boggled her was why she would do that for him he's a rogue ninja and she…

Well she was very pretty for a fact, she had the oddest hair color and her chakra was so calm and serene. It was just very peaceful. Compared to Sasuke's which was dark and closed off.

Maybe the girl knows him.

Well whatever that was she had a strong tie with him. How come Sasuke never mentioned anyone in his old home? Was it because of the bonds he severed? That girl she had met was actually very beautiful… not that she would admit.

"A girl from the Konoha, a medic. She had the oddest hair color."

Silence filled the air.

"Hey Sasuke-kun…. You know her?"

Sasuke didn't answer her, I fact he just stood up from ground he laid and walked on out. Before he had left he turned to Karin "I'll be back… I just have to check on things."

He was going to find her.

Why did she do this to him of all the things she had the advantage to take him back. Why didn't she…? Had she moved on? Uncertainty filled his mind maybe Konoha had other things to do now. He is After all a thing of the past.

Just like his family.

Just like Itachi.

And most likely… Team Seven.

His chakra was almost full which meant Sakura used up her chakra to heal him so she couldn't be that far. Was this girl always there for him? Was she just really true to her words? If so he must of really been an ass to her. Now that he thought of it she was always there. She was there when he entered the academy, she was the boundary line for him and Naruto, she was…. The last woman who said l love you… and the one who said goodbye.

She was always his.

She healed him been through hell and in the end…

Fucking hell she was annoying.

But he liked that part of her.

Sasuke stopped running around when he felt a faint chakra, it was hers. And behind a tree she sat on a branch sleeping peacefully. He saw traces of his blood on her palms, she was defiantly the one who healed him.

She then woke up, feeling a slight disturbance in the air and saw him in front of her. The first thing in mind was panic. He wasn't supposed to be here. And she wasn't supposed to be with him she struggled to get up and attempt to run when she felt his hands on her wrists. She looked up to him.

"Why did you heal me?"

Sakura laughed bitterly. "Isn't the answer obvious? Do I have to tell you millions of times?"

_I love you._

Sakura shook her head. "Why do I even… Sasuke you had left Konoha you had cut your ties so therefore you don't need an answer. I still have my ties with you… and I thought that if I were to heal you once. You can continue your life elsewhere. I remember. You said it yourself. Konoha isn't your home so why would I bother to bring you back? You would run away."

She was right he would of done all of that.

And the realization hit him hard.

So he held her there.

* * *

_In **another** life, I would of **stayed**._

* * *

She didn't remember how, but Sasuke led her to the river bed where Karin and Suigestu were. She was well accommodated with them and befriended her so easily though there would be times when Karin would start to argue. Sakura enjoyed her stay.

The reality of her going back home would be hard for her… she might as well enjoy her time here.

Because she can't stay with him.

Fate already ended their relationship.

She was getting so tired she didn't want to put up anymore. She didn't bother to walked towards shelter she just dropped herself on the hard floor. She didn't have chakra anymore remember? The pain was exhausting she just can't take it anymore.

In the background she swore she heard the three yelling at her.

And she didn't respond.

Karin checked her pulse and sighed in relief. "She's okay you know. Just chakra exhaustion if she rests for a few hours she'll be back." Suigestu winked at Sasuke. "Hey didn't know you had a cutie with you… and by that I don't mean Karin."

"Idiot. I'm more special, hell why am I with Sasuke-kun more than her huh? If Sasuke –kun did have a chance he would have chosen her."

Sasuke glared at them. "You obviously don't know her that well."

All eyes were on him.

" She was part of my Konoha team, in fact she was noted to be one of the best female ninjas around. She had the best scores the funniest sensei she had it all." _Except for me_. " But one day it all crumbled to one event she lost something and it driven her to more pain by trying so hard to retrieve it. When she realized she can't have what she wanted back… she just gave up. She's a medic she see's death every day, she wants' people to live whether they are a shinobi or not. She's just too giving."

"So she's just hurt emotionally?"

"I don't want her in danger she suffered enough already."

"And who would have thought that you had a soft side?"

"Just shut up. I'm done talking."

Hours later Sakura woke up to the cool midnight air. She saw the others falling asleep, she smiled softly and stood up taking her belongings with her. She was just going to go now. This was it. It was just time to let go of the past.

"You don't have to go you know."

"Sasuke?"

He was there right by her, his hands found its way to her and held them. "You don't." He repeated.

"Sasuke what are you saying?"

"Stay with me."

Sakura was flustered. Did he just say that or was her ears deciving her? Sakura eyed Sasuke cautiously and shook her head. "That isn't possible anymore Sasuke… Remember? You ended our bonds a long time ago. It's just… about time we should just let go of everything."

" You don't mean that."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Time is changing Sasuke, it's changing fast here I am living in a world that can never be, being with you. I just can't hold on to this much longer. You have your own life and I have mines sure there are times when we cross against each other but we always know how it ends. Team seven is gone, history, there would be no way life can resume just like it always was Sasuke that dream of mines is crushed. And now our asking me to stay? What are you plotting Sasuke? Do you really enjoy tormenting me? I… forget it I'm done."

"Here I am trying to give myself a better future, but this past of mines starts hurting again. Funny isn't it? My world was always around you."

Silence filled the air.

"So you're telling me that you're giving up?"

Sakura tore her hands away from him and stepped away from him, she shook her head at him and walked away. She really was giving up on him; he was seeing it in his own eyes.

Sakura was always the one who waited for him, hoping for the day to be together and now here they both are walking away, just like magnets. Pulled together. Pulled apart.

"Stop."

She didn't listen instead of turning back to him she started talking.

"What is your point? You have a girl, maybe she could be a girl that's better than me. But then again I was never any better."

Ouch. That stung.

Sasuke started to follow her, maybe this might be the final time that he.. 2 times she had passed him, and now.. Maybe he never really wanted to let go.

Because it always felt so reassuring when there is someone waiting for you. But without that he just felt insecure. Sakura was out of his sight before even thinking. No… he just didn't want all of this to be he needed…

Her again.

"Wait!"

Sakura ran faster.

And so did he.

"Just give up on me!" She yelled.

"I won't!"

Her eyes widened. She was hiding by a tree hiding herself from him. Why won't he? Isn't his what he wanted? To be out of Konoha's sight? She didn't understand at all.

Sakura walked forward again, this was getting too much.

"Don't you dare leave."

She stopped and he took the chance and found her. She was in a state of shock. She looked up at him again, his eyes were so sincere. So she stood there and looked up to him, tears welding in her eyes.

"I'm not letting go."

* * *

_But in **this** life, I **would** run to you._

* * *

**A/N**: Currently on Edit but now i decided to turn it into a series this originally was gonna be a twoshot but i changed my mind.


	2. Part One Chapter Two

**A/N**: change my mind this is a two shot, enjoy the last chapter! Sorry if its rushed i'll re-edit it when i have the time. So enjoy the story and thank you for the reviews.

.

.

.

* * *

_If __**silence**__ keeps you, I'll __**break**__ it for you_

_When you're __**lost**__ somewhere, I'll be there to __**find**__ you_

_The person that you __**think **__doesn't care what you __**believe**_

* * *

In her years she remembered a small time when she really felt so happy so secure, back when things in life didn't matter to her or the small word that can make her smile Sakura would remind herself will this still be in the future?

No it couldn't.

It became impossible as she watched everyone fall to their tragedies and fall apart. There would be a searing pain in her heart that she could not help them.

Nor herself.

There were eyes staring at her in the secluded room all but one who narrowed his eyes. Silence filled the room. The tension had reached it's peak as the elder stood up and cleared his throat.

"Haruno Sakura, you are hereby executed."

No tears flowed in her eyes she had accepted her fate. She knew this was bound to happen, she was going to die.

_Sakura couldn't help but laugh when Sasuke twirled her around the grassy fields, like a prince dancing with a princess, the two felt so content with each other under the starry skies, in the summer breeze._

_The two afterwards stopped and looked up at the sky in each other's arms talking about their daily life and how much they had strived to become stronger. She would realize how far of a gap they had and how much in common they both shared._

_Sakura let her tears flow through her eyes. Indeed things had changed. And yet…. She felt so distant to him, the weeks she had stayed with him, he was just too far from her._

_He accomplished so many things and she…did nothing but wept tears for him._

_Sasuke had noticed her sudden behavior and then looked at her._

_She was just so beautiful._

_Her hair was disheveled, her face was slightly flushed, and her emerald eyes flowed down crystal tears._

_Sakura would then turn to Sasuke with a solemn face and asked him…_

"_You'd always save me right?"_

Sakura didn't struggle when they pushed her into the cell or when they locked her up with chains. Instead she just walked in the room and expected them to do all of it for her. She lifted her chained arm and held her chest where her heart was, and smiled a sympathetic one.

The guards were alarmed by her sudden gesture.

"Was it a bad thing to love someone?"

_Karin huffed her cheeks seeing Sakura and Sasuke so happily Suigestu then took the time to start a small conversation. "This is the first time I've seen Sasuke so peaceful."_

_Karin stared at him for a while and she too agreed him. "Yeah, he must really care for her." In her days with Sasuke she would always see him pissed off and always uninterested in the group, him showing affection to her… whatever history the two had shared, must have been better than hers._

_Karin was just too obsessed with him._

_And then Sakura… she was really in love with him._

_When the couple had parted Sakura had sat down next to her and stared at the fire, Karin took the time to casually look at her surroundings before she started talking but instead of that she just blurted out a question._

"_How did you two met?"_

_Sakura stiffed her posture and looked at Karin she laughed so kindly and then gave her a warm smile. Karin waited for her reply. "Me and Sasuke… go way back… in fact I remember a lot. We met in the academy like a typical thing we just met when I bumped into him, I was a clutz you know."_

_They way Sakura spoke was just too sincere. Karin was envious of her._

" _Of course at the time I didn't know who he was at the time so I just ran off, it wasn't that long till I know that his name was Uchiha Sasuke. He was the best person in our class I couldn't stop but idolize him, just like you."_

_Karin rolled her eyes. "I can't help it."_

_Sakura chuckled and then continued. "When I first thought of him… gosh I was such a fangirl, I followed him everywhere tried to do ridiculous things for his attention, it really was crazy." _

_Karin smiled. "Just like me huh?" she thought._

"_As time went on I learned a lot about him what he likes to do and what he didn't want to do, I just wanted to get to know him more. And then I realized the more time I had spent with him, the more I realized that he's normal just like us. I mean so what if he does things better he's human too. And I have to respect his decisions."_

"_One day all of that fangirl fantasies I had changed." Sakuras carefree tone turned to a saddened one._

"_What happened?" Karin asked._

"_Through all those talents I realized he wasn't so perfect after all. I mean being in Team 7 I saw through all his imperfections and anger, something happened."_

_Karin stared at her intently._

"_He couldn't save me."_

"_Through all that talent he never really put much thought of me but on the day I was on the floor bleeding… I didn't know how much of an impact it had on him. I mean I always cared for him with that one-sided relationship…._

"_I... really did fall in love with him."_

"_And knowing Sasuke he doesn't like to feel helpless."_

_Karin felt something for the girl, she was on a different league she carried so much devotion to him and all she could do was ogle at him. She had gone through so much with him, she now saw why Sasuke was always just so…_

_Protective of her._

_And now she really knew why Sasuke didn't take her with him on that day._

Sakura closed her eyes, he was always the one doing everything for her.

Right now Sasuke would be so far away from her, out of reach, doing something right now and now here she was all lock up.

He had always tried to saved her but will he do it again this time?

* * *

_And once __**again **__you fail to __**realize**__…_

_I'm __**living **__in the dark side upside __**down**_

* * *

Naruto couldn't stand the situation right now, here he was right by her cell gate talking to her about Sasuke he somewhat felt saddened. She had told him that Sasuke was ready to return, but through complications ANBU misinterpret it as her running away with him.

Sasuke was gone now.

And now Sakura was going to…

Team Seven was beyond repair.

"He wanted to stay you know?" Sakura told him, the words echoing throughout the halls. "He wanted to stay with me so that one day we'd go back and things would be normal you know?"

Naruto felt like crying but he couldn't he had to be strong for her.

"He told me that he went through so much he wanted to end it all, but then I came and saved him from suicide, he told me what it felt like to have someone on his side." Sakura's head turned to Naruto her face still remaining emotionless.

"We both know Naruto that loneliness is a painful thing he didn't want to endure it all, that why I stayed there. He needed someone. At first I was so skeptical of it, I didn't want to believe in him so I ran away but he just kept on telling me this… i…"

"I broke down. I was crying at that point I remember he's still our Sasuke, my Sasuke the member of Team Seven. Our bonds are unbreakable. Sasuke's still there, he hadn't lost himself like he did years back. He is still Sasuke… not the one who tried to kill us years ago, he still there… he still is."

Naruto just stared at her not daring to say a word because the two were at it's melting point things were getting too impossible for them.

Team Seven… was it really meant to be?

When love and hatred drew us apart? Drew us together?

Were we all meant to be?

Sakura let out a frustrated yell. "All I ever wanted was to help him… so why? Why does it end like this… why couldn't things be like it was? Why is it all changing? Why must we be apart? Why?"

Naruto couldn't take it through the cell bars Naruto reached out to her and hugged her, his tears finally flowing, hugging her dearly.

Just like Uchiha Itachi, just like his parents Sakura was doing to die out of love.

It hurted him just like it was doing to her.

* * *

If **silence** keeps you, I'll **break** it for you

Don't **give** in, it's the **hurt** that you hide

When you're **lost** somewhere, I'll be there to **find** you

* * *

Sasuke stared blankly at the walls not moving an inch. Three days had passed and the once stotic Uchiha stood there not wanting to believe in anything anymore. He felt a resentment to Konoha again, he knew that they had to do all of this for good reasons but it felt so wrong.

So what if we were a Shinobi?

That doesn't mean death will be our answer to solve.

That was something he had learned from Itachi. An old saying from his past.

His past… something he refused to let go. He just didn't want to forget everything and move on.

Karin watched Sasuke across the room and sighed, she walked up towards him slaping him across the face and glared at him. Suigestu came in and heard the commotion but did nothing to stop it.

"I don't have time for your flirting Karin."

Karin clenched her teeth her fists were shaking. "Are YOU just gonna stand here! Go get her back! She need you just as you need her!" she yelled furiously.

Sasuke eyes soften for a bit and held his face her slap stung.

"As a woman, you should know things about us. We don't like to let go. We cannot grasp the pain of heart break and I know somewhere in the world she in a cell, losing herself as well Sasuke. A woman knows better than to grasp the pain of heart break." Karin continued. "Sakura taught me that, she better than me she dealt with worser things than I had. Letting you go, depending on that other boy everything I learned from her is painful you know. Somewhere she's out there suffering because all she ever wanted was you."

"I don't care if you think less of me, but the least thing I can do is tell you this. She need you just as you need her. I just can't stand you being like this!" Suigestu then walked in the room and smirked. "Loud mouth is right for once. I mean look at you your acting like you were when Itachi had died. Sakura's a once of a kind girl, don't just drop her like a subject. I mean that didn't stop you when you fulfilled your revenge for your elder brother."

Sasuke sat there thinking about then and silently agreed. She was always there for him letting him do his decisions while she was somewhere on the other side of the world thinking of him so now it was his turn to do her a favor.

"Are you just going to stand there!" Karin yelled.

Sasuke walked away from her and exited the building.

"Shut up."

Suigestu and Karin smiled.

* * *

_The person that you __**think**__ doesn't care what you __**believe**_

_And once __**again**__ you fail to __**realize**__…_

_I'm living in the __**dark**__ side upside __**down**_

_Now that I'm done __**shedding**__ my tears_

_Don't try to __**change**__ my life with yours_

_Because were already in this __**together**_

_And I wanted to be __**saved**__ too._

* * *

Sakura walked in the small room were her final chapter would end. Her execution was nearing, as she stepped closer she walked with her sensei looking at the other room were the spectators stared.

"Were's Naruto?" she asked.

"On a mission."

And Sai?"

"He left the village as soon a he heard your sentence."

Sakura closed her eyes letting the aroma of dried up blood fill her senses. "Kakashi sensei I glad that I met people like you, people of Team Seven.

"_Where we Sasuke-kun?"_

"_In a small church."_

_Blinks._

"_Why?"_

"_Because one day I'll marry you in a church were cherryblossoms bloom, somewhere in Konoha"_

_Smiles._

_"Are you..!"_

_The doors open._

"_Haruno Sakura you are sentenced for death for the association of a S-rank criminal."_

"I'm happy that my life was filled with non-stop adventures that I went through so many things. My life really was a blessing."

Kakashi ruffled her head. "I'm glad too, that we I was a part of your life. Thank you."

Sakura turned her head to the post. She closed her eyes and stepped up on the platoon. The two knoha elders walked in. Tsunade was handcuffed for no interference. Kakashi was no longer by her. Sakura opened her eyes again and stared at the floor.

Where were you? You said you'd save me. You said you weren't letting go.

"Do you have any last words?"

Silence.

Where were you? You said that your always...

"Right here by you."

* * *

So I'll **hold** you tight to what I know…

You're here and I'm **never** alone.

* * *

**A/N:** This concludes my story. I hope you like the characterization of Karin, since i realized people make her a villan. so why not a change i mean she's over Sasuke.

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Part One Epilogue

.

**A Small After Story**

.

.

.

* * *

_**Here** for you, Now and **Always**_

* * *

Around and round.

Twirling and spinning.

That was all Sakura had felt.

Somewhere far away Sasuke had taken her somewhere far from Konoha. Five years had passed and she knew that somewhere in those lines he really did felt the same. Somewhere in his heart he really and truly did love her.

And here they are today dancing around an old church.

What a pretty fairy tale this is.

"Marry me." He whispered.

Sakura held his arms and then looked at him in the eyes it was a small plea but she had already accepted it. He need her as much as she needed him.

So they ran off together.

No one had ever heard of Haruno Sakura ever again after that execution.

No one had dared to find her.

Because as of today she was now Uchiha Sakura.

They did in fact married in this same church were their small confession—a promise that was held on that day. But it was just slightly altered since she was no longer apart of Konoha.

She might as well spend her life with him even if she is now miles away from home.

Sasuke held her hands in the alter and slowly cupped her face Sakura did the same as well. Here she is in a white dress and him in a tuxedo the church's broken windows and the moon lit night gave it a majestic feel.

"I love you."

He would never leave her she was the only one he'd have in his life and he wanted it to keep it that way. She was there for him. Always and will be.

Naruto would be somewhere too thinking about them, he remembered his face along with Sai's when they held out there hands. Team Seven had always had his back those broken chains had slowly linked back for that one day.

And then Sakura fell to the floor in that room.

He panicked abit. His eyes widened turning crimson and burning the building, black flames circling the two. The last time he saw Naruto was him smiling and waving goodbye at them.

Through her half lidded eyes she saw him, Sai and Kakashi waving at her, their images slowly getting smaller and smaller.

It did hurt her heart alittle.

She tried to reach out to them.

But they were gone.

From the rest of the way Sakura cried on his shoulders.

Sakura closed her eyes from that, her head leaned on his chest. "I love you too."

They no longer held on to that small bond Team Seven had shared it was now embedded in their memories remembering the times when they all had that adventurous, tear jerking, and laughter filled with endless arguments.

If they were to run together, they'd had to forget all of that because it's her and him against the world.

But they'll look back eventually; here and there they will always remember that they were indeed members of Team Seven.

_Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash._

Team Seven for the final time never broke that belief.

They all saved each other.

And that was their final mission, even if in the end they broke apart.

And as for Taka… they all supported him as well.

Sasuke lifted her head and brushed his lips against hers and kissed her there. "Thank you."

Never again will life be the same no more Naruto to yell at, Kakashi being late again or Team Taka to pester him with Karin and Suigestu's arguments….

Team Seven was gone…

Team Taka was gone as well.

But…

Her and him will have to do.

* * *

_Till **death** do us **part**._

* * *

_**Fin**_


	4. Part One Afterstory

Bonus Chapter

.

.

.

* * *

_Just how many years has it been?_

_When it's just been the two of us?_

_Time is turning around, until it stops completely._

* * *

One year had passed since the timeline of events had occurred, all had deemed to be peaceful for the two. For one thing they created a daily routine for themselves; the two would occasionally take walks around their compound and enjoy the scenery in front of them which happened to be a koi pond.

And every two weeks they visit a shrine to pay their respects to their families and reminisce their time in Konoha.

The two Uchihas sat down comfortably at the shrine and then looked at the night's sky as usual.

"Sometimes I really miss the fireflies at Konoha, they're beautiful especially in the summer remember that Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smirked at her and nodded, he looked at the sky and closed his eyes tiring to remember the little things he had loved to do when things were just alright.

He'd remember when he was just the cold hearted Sasuke and when she was the fangirl Sakura. In one of those nights when—when teams even was there Kakashi would ditch them and leave them out here starving.

But lucky for him Sakura packed a two lunches… which he won out of default because Naruto was 'annoyance' to her. He would always win.

Naruto.

How is he nowadays?

Since that day the two had quit their practices as a ninja and tried to be civilized. Removing most of their gear and tried to be normal…

6 years was a long time.

Sasuke turned back to Sakura but had said nothing to her.

"It really had been awhile." Sakura said. "Since I brought up that subject. Ne Sasuke-kun?"

There was a time when you really though things were going alright. But then trough a twist of events it all changes that order causing chaos and disrupting the peace that was once within.

Time changes.

But do we also?

Sasuke and Sakura walked down the silver aisles of the compound in silence, only hearing the voices of nature around them. Then Sakura suddenly stopped and held Sasukes hands and smiled at him.

"I can't wait till we start a family then we can do all these fun activities together and fill in all of this empty space… wouldn't you want children too Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa."

Sakura pouted at his reply; lately he's been doing his old habits again. "Mou! Why are you like this I'm just trying to make a conversation with you."

"12 at midnight don't you at least feel tired…. Or are you seriously always this hyper Sakura."

"12? We were out that long?"

Of course throughout the time things change and some don't.

When the two had reached their bedroom they both stared at each other for a long time. The two can see the emotions in their eyes.

One holding peace. The other holding uneasiness.

"I wonder what everyone would do now?"

"Naruto would be eating his ramen with Hyuga, Kakashi will always be late…"

"I guess their change is slower than ours huh?"

"I guess so."

"What would of happened if nothing ever changes?"

"I wouldn't be here with you."

Sakura laughed a little. "You would also go crazy over me too."

"You were crazy over me too remember that fangirl?"

"Not my fault you were so damn good looking." Sakura's cheeks puffed a bit from the embarrassment. "But you were such a ice block you know that?"

"Again with this subject?"

"Yes! It took me 17 years for you to finally notice me and when you did there was my—execution."

"I'll admit one thing." Sasuke said, avoiding the subject. "That you were cute when I met you." There was a visible blush forming around his cheeks. "And on the day Team Seven was formed… you were the one I thought of marrying since I got too comfortable with you."

"Which explained the moment when you went psycho at the forest of death?"

"I grew too attached to you."

"So you did feel something for me."

"Who said I didn't? You annoyed the hell out of me."

The couple laughed for a while enjoying their small time of peace, when they were young of course.

"You're going to be with Suigestu again right?" Sakura asked.

"He's the only one I can be around to talk to and train."

"Telling me to stop ninja practices while you still could, I miss doing medical stuff but you burned all of them because I 'paid' too much attention to them."

"I had to, besides those scrolls poke me too much when I sleep and how else was I suppose to protect you?"

"Che, try asking next time."

"Sakura…."

The pinkette quipped a small smile and closed her eyes, still enjoying her talk with her husband. "I'm joking Sasuke-kun, gosh who knew you were a complainer?"

* * *

_How much pain did you hide?_

_How many thoughts did you lock up in your heart?_

_How much longer do I have to shout?_

* * *

"You're sick again."

The male Uchiha stared at his wife and shut his eyes, holding them up in pain. It throbbed every time he had tried to open them and looking at his wife.

"You're eyes again?"

"Aa"

True, that the war did end 9 years back when things had quelled down but Sasuke suffered some bugs with his treatment with the man named Tobi. He had not done the procedure right. As a gift of giving him tremendous power it had a setback for the strain in his eyes.

His brother Itachi suffered the same, but this was a different cause.

He had obtained his elder brothers eyes so he is no longer blind but why does he still suffer from it?

"Have you been using the mangekyo again?"

Sasuke shook his head. No he didn't even use it for once when he trained unless it was that one time…

The onetime the two had been invaded by mercenary ninjas, getting them for money.

That was the only time he had used it.

He never told Sakura that. The two were arguing about the differences and when they split up the mess had started. His fear of losing Sakura awoken the rage with in him and then he used it.

Sakura was unconscious… so she never saw.

He never told her this because he blamed himself for all the trouble.

"_You don't Understand."_

"_Of course I don't. Sasuke I am not you, I don't know what goes through that head of your but I'm your wife. At least… at least tell me what been happening to you your leaving me out of the dark. You've been doing this for years."_

"_Listen I just don't want you to worry about it so just shut up and forget this subject."_

_Sakura's tear flowed down her face. The settlement wasn't going anywhere it was going through loops. As the woman left the halls she turned to Sasuke and opened her mouth. No words flowed out but when she turned away and walked out she whispered._

"_I made changes for you… why don't you do the same."_

_She didn't know that Sasuke heard her last line. He felt angry at himself, he never chose the right words and when he speaks the words come out wrong and it becomes a misunderstanding._

_She did mad changes for him._

_She stopped to help him heal, became a executed shinobi for him… and all he could try to do was just protect her. She's doing a lot of things for him and yet he does nothing._

_When Sasuke was about to make his move to see Sakura he heard a crash followed by yelling._

"_This is it Takeshi! We got them!"_

_Sasuke's eyes turned crimson for a moment, Sakura just went that way. He heard a crash at her direction and heard her voice yelling at the intruders._

"_Get out!"_

_Sasuke's sharringan spun wildly looking at her direction staring at her chakra patterns. It was normal._

_But he still had to help her._

"_Sakura! Are you alright?"_

_There was no response. In a heartbeat Sasuke had came down to assist her but she was caught by the enemy's hands. He growled at them._

"_The Uchiha and the Haruno. High bounty for your head you know. How lucky we found you now I can redeem my prize."_

_Haruno?_

_Che, Sakura hadn't used that last name in a while._

_Sasuke smirked._

"_That woman your holding…" the purple clouds of chakra formed around him, making the Susanoo appeared._

"…_Is my wife."_

Sasuke paused for a moment holding his eyes and Sakura's hand. "I think… the time when we were invaded."

"But wasn't that months ago? Why would it act up now?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know, my older brother had that problem and he couldn't find out in time."

"Well your luck I'm a medic, if I wasn't id have a blind husband and then I can prank you all I want!"

Sasuke sighed. "Still childish, even if you can I still have my chakra senses."

"Ehh? You're seriously no fun at all Sasuke-kun."

"I never aimed to be."

"Killjoy."

.

.

.

"I love you."

"What kind of tension breaker is that? Hmph. Love you too."

* * *

_No matter the change…_

_I am still here with you._

* * *

A/N:

Not the ending I wanted. But this is the true epilogue I wanted.

A happy peaceful life.

to the person who sent me a message of continuing the story. Thank you. To tell you guys I was completely happy when this story had gotten the reviews I had received than I thought of putting the story at rest, but one person told me to put another chapter in… so it left me at unrest and I put myself at work trying to put another perfect after story chapter.

Wanna get more?

The reviewers can tell me that.


End file.
